Independence
by Daughter of Hades 14
Summary: All of Nina's post-graduation dreams had come true- her best friend shared her apartment with her, her relationship with her boyfriend was strong, and school was going amazing. But everything she has isn't what she wants. ((((((okay i admit, the summary is horrible but just read it okay yay))))))) Review.


**Hello, my darlings. I truly do apologize for my horrid appearances and the writing and everything. I don't know if I will be finishing this the other stories or not. I don't know if I will be deleting them in the end or not. I might end up deleting most of my stories, if not all, and completely refreshing my account. But I do ask that some of you would stick with me if I do go down that path. So I just ask that you bear with me, and that you excuse my delays. I'm sorry. This is a new story. It wasn't going to be, but it is. I started it with the exception of the recent season not in my mind, so KT is not involved.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA, or its characters, original plot, or geography. I do, however, own my storyline and ideas.**

_WORD COUNT: 702_

Nina's POV

Traffic was a common factor in Nina's British lifestyle, especially when driving to and from Liverpool daily for school. She had been able to afford a shoebox apartment and weekly pizza deliveries with her former and present-day roommate- Amber. She kept in touch with her previous house-mates, often Skyping the other girls and brief yet common text conversations helped her keep up with the boys. But in real life, she never saw anyone but Amber and Fabian often. She missed the feeling of having someone so close to you being right down the hall. She had loved the feeling of knowing that her mashed-together, tight-knit family was always together and there was never a need to miss anyone. But graduation came, and so did so many partings and goodbye and promises to keep in touch. But they all knew promises would never be good enough, for they each had grown accustomed to having lives of their own.

From what she heard of the boys, Alfie has gone into police service, something that came as a surprise to herself yet didn't. Mick was still involving himself with the sports, although having moved away from Australian life and back into the UK. Jerome seemed to be between contracting jobs, he was inter-advising with Poppy, his sister, using her as his main architect. Eddie had gone back to the states, dragging Patricia with him, and was connecting with multiple office jobs. He had gone into public relations, and from the pictures that Patricia had sent her of their new house, it treated him well too. Fabian was living with Mick in a flat, but he often hung out with Nina at her place. He was studying archaeology.

As for the girls of Anubis house, life had been half well, half amazing. Amber was going to school online, connected to classes from Milan- fashion, of course. She was keeping up with Alfie more than anyone else, but nothing but friendship seemed to be between them. Mara was relying upon her academic scholarship and studying in foreign language. She wanted to teach French. Patricia had found a small business to work for, selling clothes. Joy was involving herself with acting, but so far she had only faced rejection. She has three big auditions set for the next month, and she had Skyped all of the girls in excitement. That left Nina, furthering her degrees. Majoring in Mythology, her minor supported by Ancient Religions, she was top of her classes.

While she should have been able to enjoy her success in school, her life still lacked what she wanted most: her old self. Now all she ever did was study and be Fabian's girlfriend. The last part was nice, but she wished she could independent, like her friends from Anubis house. They all had a way in the world for themselves. They had all begun to support their dreams and all she could do is what she had always done. And although she wasn't fulfilled by her studies, she allotted herself time to enjoy them, and made the most of her academic experience. Nina often took separate classes for credits, and participated in seminars and other events every week.

She and Mara were graduating in two months time, and they had talked about making plans for a graduation trip, and were still deciding upon a destination. But as she reflected upon the multitudes of ideas and the diminutive desire to reach any the places, she lost focus on the road. She didn't realize she was slowing to a stop on the busy road she traveled along daily until the car horns blared at her. She shook her head, dimming the mist that fogged her brain and sped up, motioning the international hand sign for "Sorry, I screwed up." Nina continued her drive home from school and reached the exit that would lead her to the quiet road of her apartments, but with a glance at the familiar sign, she lifted her foot from the brake, applied full force to the gas, and continued down the highway with the windows down, her hair flying around her face, and all her worries planted on one idea: a reunion.

**So, what do you think? I really enjoyed writing this. It was the first story I felt like I wanted to write it, not obliged to, in a while. Review! Next chapter in progress, posted soon.**


End file.
